


Mercy and Pity

by Batwynn



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had known all along that the god was able to die. Technically he was a demigod, or an alien, or some shit like that. The thing was, he could live forever if he wasn't, you know, killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> A Short drabble I did on a whim for Tumblr.

**Mercy**

* * *

Tony had known all along that the god was able to die. Technically he was a demigod, or an alien, or some shit like that. The thing was, he could live forever if he wasn't, you know,  _killed_.

Loki had always been there for him, even when Tony pushed him away. The god had stuck by Tony when he went through the withdrawal of quitting drinking. What fun nights those had been with all his pointless screaming at his lover. Tony's throat remained raw for days at the sheer force of the emotions as they erupted from his body.

Loki stood by him in his battles, backing Tony up with a flick of the wrist here, a well thrown blade there. He knew it was hard for the god to be seen as a 'hero'. He knew how much it hurt to see the city below, still rebuilding from the very attack Loki lead.

Loki had been there for him when Bruce snapped and nearly killed everyone in the tower. Hulk had never been so far gone had been an unseen madness in the green guy's eyes that day. They found out the hard way, when Clint tried to talk to him as they usually did, and was sent through a glass wall of the lab. They did their best, as they always did, to keep from harming the Hulk. In the end, their tireless efforts were rewarded with them gaining the most damage and the Hulk angrier. Loki had stepped in, doing something fancy with pressure points on Hulk's body.

Loki saved the day, again and again and  _again_. Loki saved Tony, again and again and  _again_.

So why was it, today, Tony was unable to save Loki?

He felt clammy and cold under Tony's warm hands. The only warmth from the god's body was the blood seeping from his chest. The god's already pale face was several shades short of a ghost. A sheen of sweat was already cooling on Loki's skin. Tony watched as the god drew in each breath with a shuddering effort. He watched, fearing that each one could be Loki's last.

"Loki… God  _dammit_ , you.." Tony sputtered to a stop, watching as the god's eyes fluttered open.

Loki cast a half-hearted glare at his lover. "Do not...start swearing at me on my deathbed. You could at least attempt to sound  _sad_."

Tony's hand squeezed the god's tightly, a rash of anger flaring through him. "Don't give me that shit. You know how I'm feeling right now, so don't you  _dare.._ "

Loki laughed weakly and winced, his body curling around the bloody wound in his wouldn't stop bleeding, it wouldn't heal, it just wouldn't _stop_.

Tony was leaning over the god at an odd angle, his entire body screaming in discomfort. He ignored it, reaching up to brush a hand through the god's black hair.

"Lokes, you  _can't_  die. You know that, right? You're immortal. So," he choked on his tears and turned away to cough. Turning back, he continued. "So don't die. Okay? Just stop."

Loki's mouth opened but no words came out. The god struggled a moment before giving up to nod his head. His pain filled eyes began to glaze over.

Loki was leaving him.

"Don't!"Tony gripped the cold fingers tighter as he continued to run his blood soaked fingers through the god's hair.

His god. His immortal god.

"Just, don't."  
 _Die._


	2. Pity

**Pity**

* * *

Loki woke to the sound of an old familiar voice. He smiled, his heart growing warm again.

"Hel. It has been far too long."  
He said as his eyes opened at last. Loki's daughter smiled at him with less warmth than he. She helped him to stand and said nothing, continuing to stare at him sadly.

Loki's smile fell from his lips. "Daughter, I know it is not pleasant for me to be here. Even so, It is my natural time, and I am happy to see you…" He trailed off, his usual confidence waining at his daughters frown.

Her frowned deepened, a crease growing between her eyebrows.  
"Father, this was  _not_  your natural time. There was an interference that caused this. I was not meant to see you here for many years."

Loki's heart clenched. Many more years he could have spent with Anthony. His plans to steal a golden apple for him, to live forever together. All that time...  _lost_.

He simply said, "I had not noticed an interference."

There was a silence. A quietness that was only found in death. He watched his daughter tilt her head, as if listening to some distant sound. At last, a smile grew on her cold lips.  
"Ah, father. Today the Fates favor you and your lover."

Loki blinked, carefully concealing his emotions. "My…lover?"

Hel laughed. The sound was a mingling of wind through a cavern and the crumbling sounds of ancient libraries. She took Loki's hand in hers and turned him back the way he came.  
"Yes, your  _lover._  Who is suffering more greatly than any I have seen anyone do in a long while. Even  _I_  could hear his weeping heart. You are truly lucky to be loved so strongly, that the Fates take pity on you. "  
She chuckled again and gave her father one last push.

Loki smiled once more at his daughter before rushing back to the arms of his weeping lover.

His first breath was painful, a deep gasp full of need. It tore through his lungs as his eyes snapped open, watering at the sheer effort of living. A weight suddenly lifted as Stark jerked his head up from Loki's chest.

Tony's voice suddenly erupted from above him. "You goddamn son of a  _bitch_! You stupid midget giant! You Smurf! Fucking piece of s-"

Loki laughed painfully and croaked,  
"I love you ,too."


End file.
